Love Always, Me
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Edward, a dancer in need of a partner. Bella, a dancer that hasn't danced in years because of her stage fright. When they team together, they'll find what they've needed in each other. One Shot. All Human. Lemon-ish. M.


**Disclaimer- Any recognizable material is not mine. I just like to take it and mess with it for my own pleasure.**

**A quick note on this story… it took me days to write, but I finally finished. It's the longest one-shot I've ever written and it's not beta-ed. So go easy on it. Plus, I recommend listening to **_**Swing Life Away **_**by Rise Against. I'll link it on my profile.**

* * *

><p>I grinned at Rosalie and gave her thumbs up. We've been friends forever; now I'm her trainer. After she had her son she decided she needed to come to the gym and 'tone' herself back up. Remembering the day she asked me to be her trainer still amuses me.<p>

"Now what Bella?" she asks, putting down the weights. I look at the clock on the wall.

"Nothing, we're done for today."

"Alright. Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Rose."

I walk back to my office. There are only two offices; all of the trainers share them. It's almost closing time though and I'm the only one left. Night is my favorite time here at Masen Gym. I often stay to lock up. That's when I have time to work out by myself, without the worry that there are people watching me. Rose always thought it was funny, my stage fright.

'You're talented and beautiful, Bella, I don't know why you're so shy,' she always says.

I don't know either. If I knew, I would've fixed it. Instead of failing as a dancer because being in front of a crowd made me shake like a leaf. Sometimes, before a performance I even threw up and it wasn't like the throwing up that the other girls were doing. I was not sticking my fingers down my throat.

I sit at the desk and open my email. There's something from my mom about coming for a visit. Other than that, there's nothing new. I sit back and pull my journal out of my bag.

_July 6__th_

_I trained with Rose today. That's nothing new. I'm going to stay late again today and close the gym. That's nothing new either. I guess I'm in a rut. Maybe if the dancing thing had worked out I wouldn't be stuck doing the same thing every day. Or maybe I should get out more… meet a guy. No, just thinking about that makes me nervous._

"I'm leaving, Bella," Eric says. I drop my pen and nearly have a heart attack. I had been so caught up in my own world that I didn't even notice him come in.

"Okay, Eric, see you tomorrow," I say. He smiles and walks out. Eric is the manager here and even though I was shy around him at first. However, one day he made me laugh and I realized that he's really a nice guy.

I make my way to the locker room and change into my work out clothes. I'm planning on going into the aerobics room tonight. I'll probably do some kick boxing; maybe even dance a little. I kept dancing; even after they told me I wouldn't make it. Dancing is in my blood. The way the music takes a hold of me; people who've seen it say it's magical. The problem is not my dancing; it's my nerves.

I grab my iPod and make my way to the aerobics room. I think that I'll listen to Adele. I love dancing to her songs. They're so heart breaking and beautiful. It's moving. However, I suddenly hear other music. It's classical; Debussy if I'm not mistaken.

Walking into the aerobics room, the speakers are indeed playing music. And there's someone here. A man faces the stereo, scrolling through an iPod. His back is toned and he's only wearing sweats and a wife beater. Even from behind I can tell his hair is that messy style that actually looks amazing. Finally, he turns around and notices me. He narrows his eyes and turns back to his music, hitting the pause button.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," I say, walking toward him. The man gives me a questioning look, like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I remember that I changed out of my shirt that says 'trainer' on the back, so I could seem like any other gym go-er.

"We're closed," I tell him, he scoffs.

"I know that."

"Then why are you here."

"It's part of my new work out routine."

"_Oh really_."

"Yes, _really_. What's it to you, anyways, you shouldn't be here either."

"I'll have you know that I _work_ here."

"You do?"

"Yes," I say matter-of-factly. He looks confused and I like that. He seemed so smug when he thought he knew what he was talking about.

"Well, let me introduce myself," he walks forward and extends his hand, "Edward Masen."

"Bella Swan," I say, shaking his hand. He can't be the owner of the gym; he's too young.

"My father owns this place," he says.

"Ah," I say, letting go of his hand.

"Anyways, nice meeting you, Bella, you can go. I have a work out to do, so I'll make sure it's locked up."

"Uh, no, I have a work out to do, also."

"I don't think you understand. I'm an elite dancer. I have an important show case coming up that I need to practice extra for. So, you can't be in here."

"Who said I needed to be in here?" I ask and turn on my heel and walk out. I'll do machine tonight; I don't need to be in the aerobics room and I especially don't need to be around him.

~*!*~

"Shorty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, FUR!" Alice sings, shaking her ass around. I laugh and shut off the music.

"No! Party pooper!" she whines. Alice just started teaching dance and yoga classes at the gym. She was my college room mate and I may have pulled a few strings to get her the job. Not that she isn't talented, and doesn't deserve it. Eric was just starting to hint that I teach dance classes. I couldn't have that happening, now could I?

"Calm yourself Ali, it's closing time," I say.

"Oh, so it's 'Bella's special alone time'."

"Pretty much."

"Don't think you can fool me; I know what you do when you're here by yourself."

"And that would be?"

"Bring in the strippers and keep them to yourself!"

"Alice, I do not bring strippers to work after hours; I bring them in during my lunch break."

"I knew I should stop going next door to that restaurant for lunch."

"No, no, go to the restaurant. After all, you have to get your daily dose of Southern cowboy."

"I can't help it; Jasper makes my lady parts tingle."

"A lot of stuff makes your 'lady parts tingle'."

"Including accents. So with Jasper, it's extra the tingle. When he says 'would you like fries with that Miss. Alice?' I'm just like 'Sure… I'm just gonna go change my underwear'."

"Alice!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Whatever, Alice I'll see you tomorrow," I say, walking back to the office.

"Don't have too much fun with the strippers!" she calls, waving and walking out. I laugh and shake my head. She's really something else.

I log into my email and see one from my dad about Thanksgiving. I smile and make a mental note to reply to him when I go home. Thanksgiving is still four months away. Knowing my dad though, he's already starting to plan it.

_July 16__th_

_Dad emailed me today. I miss seeing him every day. I wonder how he's doing with Sue. I should ask him when I email him back. Or maybe I should just give him a phone call. Although, he's not really one for phone conversations. I suppose I could just call Sue. She's so nice and a great step-mom. Maybe I could even talk to Seth for a bit. I miss them all. Maybe I should just drive up this week end._

"Isabella?" someone knocks on my door and I look up. I put down my pen and stare at Edward Masen. He has really nice eyes; so green.

"Bella," I say, closing my journal. Edward walks in and stands awkwardly in front of me.

"Bella, hi, I hate to ask this, but could you help me with something?" he asks.

"Sure, Edward," I say, standing up. He stands there and I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, now," he says. Edward turns and walks out. I chuckle and follow him. I've seen him a few times since the night we met. We haven't spoken to each other, since we only see each other at night when we're doing our own things. Like now, it's been two hours since we officially closed.

"So, can you just watch me do this, I need to land on my toes, but I feel like it's off. If you could just watch and tell me if I get it, that'll be great," he says, walking into the aerobics room. His Debussy plays softly and I feel at home. The studio, the mirrored walls and classical music; it all reminds me of back in the day, when I danced.

"Alright, I'm watching, go when you're ready," I, standing next to the stereo and preparing myself to catch any mistake Edward makes.

He starts to move. I like the style he has, it's not quite ballet. There's something more to it. When he leaps I pay attention to his feet and notice his left foot doesn't hit the floor the way it should. His right foot is perfect however, so he was right about being unbalanced.

"Left foot didn't hit it," I say when he looks at me.

"Damn."

"Try it again." Edward does it again and I watch. When he doesn't get it that time I make him do it again; and again, and again and again. Nearly forty five minutes later, Edward refuses to do it again. He stalks toward me, looking angry.

"It's not as easy as you think. I know you're a _trainer_ but what do you know about dance?" he asks.

"Oh yes, it looks so difficult. What was that move you did anyways?"

"I created it."

"You must be _so_ talented then."

"I am."

"Oh please, you can't even do something you claim to have invented."

"I'm recovering from an injury."

"How long ago was your injury then?"

"A year."

"Psch."

"How about you do it then, Bella," Edward scoffs. I glare at him and put my hands on my hips. Then I huff and toe off my sneakers. I pull off my socks and then my sweat pants. I stand in my 'booty' shorts in front of Edward and don't even think about being embarrassed. All I think about is shoving this in his face.

"Go on then," he says, I look at him; he seems surprised that I've actually taken his challenge.

I close my eyes and picture his movements. I know what he did and I noticed the mistake he made when he landed. All I have to do is concentrate. I run and leap, the movement feeling natural. I land. Holding my breath, I look down at my feet and grin at the realization that I did it. I turn around and look at Edward. I wiped the cocky grin right off his face. I walk back over and stop in front of him.

"Suck it," I say, before picking up my pants and shoes and leaving with out looking back.

~*!*~

_July 19__th_

_I saw Edward today, for the first time since I fed him a nice slice of humble pie. He nodded at me. Like one of those fancy head bobs that people give to those who are higher up in society then them. I felt like the freaking queen and it was pretty damn awesome._

~*!*~

"Bella, Bella, Bo, Bella, Fe, Fi, Fo, Fella, Bella!" Alice sings in my ear.

"Ugh, what Alice?"

"I have a date with Jasper!" She skips around her yoga ball, smiling like she found out she isn't completely insane. That's not true though; the doctors and therapists still haven't made a decision.

"That's great, Alice."

"I know! And he asked me! Fucking A!"

"A?"

"'A' for amazing!"

"I don't understand you sometimes."

"Well how about you and lover boy?" Alice kicks the yoga ball into the closet with the other ones.

"Who's 'lover boy'?" I ask, having no idea what she's talking about. I haven't dated any one in ages.

"The dream boat with green eyes and reddish hair that's probably a God in bed and is standing in the door way, checking you out," Alice says bluntly. I turn around and stare at Edward; he's leaning against the door frame and watching us. He blushes a little; I think. But he smiles and walks over.

"Hello, Alice, I'm Edward Masen," he says, extending his hand.

"As in the future boss? Way to kiss ass, Bella!" Alice shakes his hand and embarrasses me all at the same time. Gee, what an amazing multi-tasker.

"Alice, go home," I say, rolling my eyes at her.

"Okay, but remember, dinner at Rose's tonight and if you're late again you need to wear a bunny suit to the mall and hand out free pineapples!" Alice says, kissing my cheek before cheerily walking away.

"I'll kill her," I say, simply before turning and bumping into Edward. I had kind of forgotten he was standing there. Kind of. I feel the very familiar warmth on my cheeks and I look away.

"Sorry, about her," I say.

"She's funny."

"And annoying."

"It doesn't seem like she annoys you." He's got a good point there. Alice may seem annoying, but it doesn't phase me.

"Not all the time," I say, going to walk out of the aerobics room, back to my office.

"Bella," Edward says. I turn around and raise my eye brows.

"Could you help me with something?" he asks.

"The last time I helped you with something didn't go so well," I say, slowly walking back.

"You seem to know your stuff, I just wondered if you could help me land my leaps better. I wouldn't bother you with it, but it's kind of important that I do well in this show case."

"Fine."

~*!*~

"You're almost late," Rose says, opening the door for me.

"Almost, my friend, almost," I say, carrying in my bowl of pasta.

"Damn, no bunny suit?" Emmett whines from the living room.

"Not this time," I say, passing through to the kitchen. I almost drop my pasta when I see Alice sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around… _someone_.

"Oh come on, I leave you two alone for ten seconds and you repay me by making me have to wash my counters?" Rosalie asks, coming in behind me.

"Might need to replace them," I say to her.

"I'll consider that," Rose says.

"Sorry, cuz," the man says and then it hits me. _Jasper_. He steps away from Alice and lifts her off the counter and onto the floor. When he turns around I notice how shockingly similar he looks compared to Rosalie.

"Wait, did he say 'cuz'?" I ask, placing my bowl on the counter, not where Alice just was.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my cousin. He just moved here from Texas, two months ago," Rose says.

"Nice to meet you," I say. Jasper shakes my hand and smiles at me.

"Pleasure's mine, Bella," he says and I try to control myself. A man with an accent really gets me going.

"I told you, he's amazing," Alice says, wrapping her arms around Jasper.

"I'm gonna be sick," Emmett says, carrying in Gabriel.

"Gabe the Babe Magnet!" I cheer, taking my God son from Emmett. He'll be a year old in a month and he's the most adorable little boy I've seen. So, maybe I'm a wee bit biased.

"Bell," he gurgles before sticking a couple fingers in his mouth.

"Hey, fingers out of your mouth, I need to see those little teeth." I tug on his hand and he opens his mouth wide at the mention of the word 'teeth'.

"Bella, let my son suck on his fingers if he wants to," Rose chides me.

"I remember that you sucked on your fingers until you were ten, Rosie," Jasper says.

"I liked sucking on them; and it was only my middle finger. I was warming it up so I could use it on you," Rose says before flipping Jasper the bird.

"That's not the only thing you like to suck on, huh Rose?" Emmett asks; Rose hits him with a spoon.

"That's it, all boys, out of the kitchen," she commands.

~*!*~

"One, two, three, one, two, three," I count. It's after hours at the gym and it's the fourth night I've stayed to help Edward. I've noticed something these past nights and I think I know what his problem is.

"You're not used to it," I say when we break for a drink of water.

"Used to what?"

"All the leaping and fancy shit."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, that you're used to lifting. You used to have a partner, huh?" Edward stares at me and then walks over and looks at himself in the mirror.

"Her name was Victoria."

"What happened?"

"She left me to dance with some guy named James."

"Really?"

"No, not really; at least I don't think so. I saw her a couple months after she ended it. She was pregnant."

"What a skank."

"So my theory is she wanted to dance with him, but couldn't because of the baby. Which I assume is his. I haven't seen her since then."

"What a bitch."

"So that left me partner-less. I injured my ankle trying to do the moves on my own."

"The whore."

"Can you say anything other than insulting names for her?" Edward asks. I think he tries to sound angry but I see the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Sorry, it's a theory of Rose's. I'll vent about someone and all Rose does is make insulting comments about the person who offended me. She believes it calms you and makes you forget and it really does. I do it for her when she's angry too," I say, trying to explain and Edward nods.

"Yes, well, now I'm here; trying to prove that I've come back from my injury and can be successful in a solo career."

"Well, I know what it's like trying to prove yourself," I say.

"Oh really." I can tell he wants me to elaborate.

"Really." I'm not telling him squat.

~*!*~

_July 30__th_

_Working with Edward is going well. It's feels good to be dancing again. With him, I don't feel so afraid, so ashamed. He's getting better. I'm just worried that he won't be ready in time. He's stubborn and thinks he can do it. Maybe he's not stubborn though. Maybe, he's hopeful. Perhaps all it takes is a little faith. Faith, trust and pixie dust. Oh who am I kidding, this is never going to work._

"Why are you always writing in that thing?" Edward asks. I practically jump a foot in my seat.

"Gee, thanks for the heart attack!" I exclaim, placing a hand on my chest and taking deep breaths.

"Sorry," he says, smirking.

"So, I was thinking," I say, getting up and walking with him to the aerobics room.

"Stop the presses," he says. Normally, that would insult me. but Edward and I are starting to become friends. We're closer now and it doesn't bother me. It's almost like he's another Alice.

"Shut up, Masen."

"Make me, Swan."

"_Anyway _I was thinking."

"About what?" Edward asks, crouching in front of the stereo and turning it on. We love blasting it and just having fun after every time we work together. It's not like there's any one here.

"Your routine," I say slowly.

"What's wrong with it?" he asks just as slowly, standing up and looking at me.

"Well, I don't think you'll be able to pull it off," I say quietly, looking at the floor and feeling my cheeks warm.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think you need something."

"And that would be?" He doesn't seem mad. I look up at him and notice that he looks thoughtful. As if he's been thinking the same thing.

"A partner," I say. Edward stares at me and then starts nodding his head.

"That's a good idea… thanks for offering, Bella," he says.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Wait, what?"

"You'll be my partner."

"Uh, no, I can't be your partner."

"Why not?"

"I haven't danced in years; you should get a better experienced partner."

"You know my routine."

"I know your solo routine."

"Yeah, but with a partner, it's basically the same thing."

I stare at Edward in shock. I can't be his partner. That would require hours of practice; not like I don't already practice with him anyway. That's not my point. The main thing holding me back is the show case. I can't be in front of that many people with out panicking.

"Please, Bella," Edward says, looking at me with his gorgeous green eyes. I feel like butter, melting under his gaze. What is happening to me?

"Okay."

~*!*~

"Faster, Rose, come on," I say, standing on Rose's toes as she does sit ups.

"You know," she pants, "it's not as easy as it seems. Let's see you do it."

I cringe at the thought of doing any sit ups. Yesterday, Edward had me do one hundred of them before we even started dancing. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to be his partner. I haven't even told him about the stage fright.

"Maybe you're right. You can stop," I say, backing off of Rose's feet and smack into someone. I know this body though. Edward's strong arms grab my arms and he laughs.

"Watch it, Bella, I can't have you injuring yourself," he says.

"No, it's okay, I can get up on my own," Rose huffs, standing up and giving me a small glare before smiling at Edward.

"Hello, Edward, I'm Rosalie," she says, extending her hand. Edward takes a step away from me and lets me go. He shakes Rose's hand and I struggle to understand the protesting that I feel with him not being pressed against me any more.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. Oh, Bella, I want to practice for an extra hour tonight. So, wanna come early or stay late?" Edward asks me.

"What? You said you'd baby sit Gabe tonight," Rose says. I smack myself on my forehead. I had forgotten about that.

"Oh, if she already planned something with you, Rosalie, I won't steal her away," Edward says. Rose looks at him and nods approvingly.

"Then I'll see you tonight Bella, at five." With that she walks away. I sigh and look up at Edward.

"Sorry, Edward," I say.

"No problem. Just give me Rose's address and I'll meet you there."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Well we have to get some work done."

"So you're going to come help me baby sit my God son?"

"If that's what I have to do in order to spend time with you tonight, then yes."

"Spend time with me?"

"I mean, practice." Edward looks away and rubs the back of his neck. He does that a lot when he's nervous it seems. Why is he nervous? I feel my cheeks warm and I curse my blushing.

"Fine, I'll text it to you," I say, before walking to the office and getting my bag. I'm going to have to leave at the normal time today, instead of late.

~*!*~

_I'll be there at 6ish –E_, Edward texted me right after Rose and Emmett left. I just told him it was okay and that he didn't have to come, then I threw myself into playing with Gabe. Now, I'm trying to feed him and I hear the door bell ring.

"Wanna meet Edward?" I ask Gabe, standing up and jogging to the front door. I open it, smile at Edward and start walking back to the kitchen.

"Just follow me, I'm feeding him right now," I say to him.

"Should I take my shoes off?" he asks.

"Sure." I sit back down in front of Gabe's high chair and smile at him.

"Cheeries?" I place a couple Cheerios on the high chair tray and he starts picking them up. I look over and see Edward standing in the door way.

"What's his name?"

"Gabriel, or Gabe, usually just Gabe."

"Hello, Gabe, I'm Edward." He bends down and looks at Gabe. Gabe smiles and throws a Cheerios at him.

"Sorry," I say, laughing and lifting Gabe out of his high chair.

"It's okay," Edward says, smiling and picking the Cheerios off the floor.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask as I plop Gabe on the counter next to the sink and wipe him off with a damp cloth.

"Is there any where we could practice some things?"

"The basement."

"Then we should go down there."

"Come on Gabe, we gonna go to the basement."

I carry him to the basement door, open it and flip the light on. I walk down and hear Edward following me. When we get down there I wait for his reaction.

"Holy crap," he says, as he takes in the hard wood floor and mirrors on the walls, the mats on the floor.

"Rose teaches gymnastics," I say, like it's the most normal thing in the world and in my life, it is.

"In here?" Edward asks as I hand him Gabe and open the closet. I pull out the play pen for Gabe.

"No, she teaches at a gymnasium. But she takes some of her students here on the weekends if they need extra help. Plus, she likes to keep in practice and Alice and I join her down here a lot."

"It's amazing," he says, handing me Gabe so I can put him in the play pen.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?"

"Stretch."

"Oh, _great_."

Edward leads me through stretching. Most of them I remember and can do fine. Some of them are new to me and he takes me through it, step by step. I like to think that we're good friends by now.

"On the mat," he says and I give him an uncertain look before sitting down on the blue mat.

"Lie down," he says, kneeling net to me. There's a light in his eyes and I wonder what's going on. I thought we were friends but being more than friends… that wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay, we're going to stretch the back of our legs, you know, like this." Edward lifts my left leg and brings it to my chest. I remember doing this and I think he notices that because he lies down and goes about doing his own leg stretches. I close my eyes and breathe slowly. At one point, I open them and look at him; he's staring at me.

"Uh, I think that's enough," he says. I sit up and look at the clock and back at Gabe. He's playing with a stuffed rabbit, but he looks tired.

"I should put him to bed," I say. I pluck him out of the play pen and he snuggles into me. I carry him up to his room, change him and put him in his crib. By then he's pretty much completely asleep. I grab the monitor and bring it back downstairs with me. I get some water for Edward and me, too.

"You really do a lot for your friends," Edward says when I finally come back down and hand him his water.

"'If love is a labor, I'll slave 'till the end'," I say.

"What's that from?"

"'Swing Life Away' by Rise Against, it's a song."

"I don't think I've heard it."

"You should listen to it sometime."

"I will."

Then Edward turns on our music and we start. We run through the entire thing once and then he points out what I did wrong and I point out what he did wrong. After that we start to pick out the weak spots and works on those again and again until we think that we've done it as well as we can for tonight. It's long and hard work. Edward calls break once and in that time I run upstairs to check on Gabe.

"Again," Edward says. We're working on my grand jeté. Or, should I say _I'm_ working on it. He's just standing there, arms crossed, telling me my legs aren't straight enough, aren't high enough; my back is arched too much. Well let's see him do it!

"No!" I exclaim, after doing what must've been the twentieth one.

"Yes!"

"What was wrong with that one? Huh? Tell me, what was wrong with it?"

"Everything, do it again."

"Why can't you give me a break? I haven't danced in years!"

"The judges won't 'give you a break'." Edward glares at me and I stare at him, astounded.

"This isn't about the judges, though, is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just worried that I'll quit on you, just like Victoria did."

"That's not-"

"Aren't you!"

"Yes!" His honest answer shocks me and I don't say anything.

"I'm afraid you'll quit on me. Alice told me about the stage fright. Honestly, Bella, what did you think? That I wouldn't find out? And my God, how could you let me talk you into something you're not comfortable with?"

"I'm fine," I say, clenching my teeth and vowing to kick Alice's ass.

"Don't blame Alice, she's just looking out for you," Edward says quietly.

"I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at you," I say, crossing my arms and staring at him.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for over working you like I have. I just don't want you to change your mind about this."

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"You might. What if we go out there and you can't handle it?"

"I can handle it."

"Just… if you decide to quit on the dancing. Please don't quit on me," Edward says quietly. I look at him and uncross my arms, not so sure if I'm mad at him anymore.

"I won't quit on you, Edward."

~*!*~

_August 30__th_

_Gabe's birthday party was yesterday. I brought Edward. He and Emmett are getting really close. I think he would've been invited even if I hadn't brought him along. Everyone likes Edward. Heck, I like Edward. __A lot__ more than I should._

My head shoots up from my journal when I hear the knock on the door. I wasn't expecting Edward to come over until six. It's Sunday and even though the gym is closed we're going over there for our nightly sessions. I put down my journal and walk over to the door.

"I come bearing gifts!" Edward announces when I open the door. He holds up a pizza and my mouth waters. I haven't had pizza since I started dancing with him. Edward doesn't make me eat on a strict diet, but there are things that he told me to stay away from. Pizza being one of those things.

"So what's the special occasion?" I ask, walking to the kitchen and pulling out some plates. Edward doesn't say anything and I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"You never told me you wear glasses," he says, putting down the pizza. My hand flies to my face. Damn, I forgot I was wearing them.

"It's okay," he laughs, walking over, "they look cute on you."

"Um, thanks," I say, looking down, very conscious of the fact that I'm blushing.

"You're welcome." Edward brushes back a strand of my hair before stepping back.

"Anyways," I say, picking up the plates and setting them on the table. "What's the occasion?"

"We've worked together for a month and haven't killed each other yet," Edward says happily.

"Cheers," I say, holding up my milk that I've just poured for myself. Edward laughs and serves us each a slice of pizza. We take our time eating, not caring that we should be getting to the gym.

"Hey, is this your journal?" Edward asks, walking in from the living room. I told him we could go to the gym as soon as I wash our plates.

"Don't touch it!" I exclaim, turning around and looking at him. Too late though, he opened it.

"What do you write about in here anyways?"

"Nothing." I try to grab it from him but he's flipping through it.

"'I like Edward'…" he says slowly and that's the end of it. My life is over now. I'm going to crawl under a rock and become a hermit.

"Ya know… we're friends now," I say lamely, finally succeeding in taking the journal back.

"'A lot more than I should'," he says.

"Wow, you have a good memory; shall we go to the gym now? I'm done with the dishes," I say, putting my journal back in the living room. I walk back to the kitchen and Edward is still standing there.

"Is it true?" he asks, looking at me intensely. My tongue feels tied. I swallow and nod my head.

"Uh, yeah. Everything I write in there is true."

"Good."

Edward closes the distance between us and stops a centimeter away from me. Our bodies touch, and I can feel his breath. He takes my face in his hands and gently kisses me. You know the tingle feeling of pop rocks on your tongue? Multiply that by ten thousand and you still don't get close to how it feels to kiss Edward.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. Our lips move in synch, like we're so used to our dance, moving together perfectly, it was about time our lips did too. Edward backs me against the wall and pushes himself against me. We need to be close to each other. We can't be close enough.

I feel him, hard for me. It makes me want him more. A moan escapes my mouth and Edward hoists me up. I wrap my legs around him, being held up by the wall and his strength. He sucks on my lip and I knot my hands in his hair. I stick my tongue in his mouth and his twists with mine.

He steps away from the wall, still holding me and walks toward the living room. Edward pushes me down on the couch and starts kissing, sucking on my neck. I feel my back arch and he moans.

"Bella," Edward whispers hoarsely.

"Edward," I say before kissing him again.

"We need to practice," he gasps.

"Mmm, later," I mumble, tracing his jaw with my finger tips, he hasn't shaved in awhile.

"Now, darling," he sits up and I look up at him and pout. He sucks for ruining the mood. I'll kill him.

"We'll continue this later," he promises and I sit up.

"Just let me put my contacts in," I say.

"I like your glasses."

"They'll fall off when we dance."

"Fine."

"Oh, don't pout."

I get up and walk to the bathroom. I take off my glasses and set to work putting my contacts in. I look in the mirror and see Edward standing in the door way. He gives me a heart attack and I nearly drop my contact.

"Fuck, Edward, are you trying to kill me?"

"You were right."

"About what?" I finish putting the contacts in and look at him.

"We can practice later." Edward reaches out and pulls me into his arms. He lifts me onto the counter and begins kissing me.

"Oh," I say, breathlessly. "You see, Edward, I already put my contacts in. I wouldn't want all that effort to go to waste."

"What do you mean?" he pulls away and looks at me curiously. I love that look.

"We're practicing."

"Damn."

"Don't worry; I have a few ideas for our warms ups." I wink at him and hop off the counter.

"Yes! Meet you in the car!" Edward runs out and I laugh, before walking to my room and changing into my practice clothes.

~*!*~

_September __18__th_

_Our routine is coming along. The exhibition is October 31__st__. I'm still nervous. However, Edward has been helping me with my stage fright issues. Alice has suggested counseling. I don't think that's what I need. I don't need a person to sit across from me and tell me what's wrong with me. I need a person who sits next to me and lets me tell them what's wrong with me. The kind of person who listens and understands. That's Edward; not a shrink._

"You don't have to let me read it, Bella," Edward pushing my journal back into my hands.

"I want you to," I say.

"It's personal. Maybe, when the time is right."

I nod, put my journal down and rest my head on his shoulder. Things between us have taken an unexpected turn. We spend nearly all of our time together. Of course, we still have to practice, but now there's a bigger connection between us. I think it shines through in our dancing as well.

"Do you think they'll be able to tell?" I ask Edward, not paying attention to the movie. I've seen it thousands of times. Nemo has just been dubbed 'Sharkbait'.

"Who's they and what will they be able to tell?"

"The judges… do you think they'll know we're… you know."

"Together." I look up at him, we haven't actually said we're together, but now when he puts it so plainly I figure it was just obvious.

"Yeah."

"A lot of dance partners are. It's like a natural thing that just ends up happening. It helps them become closer and connect, know each other in every way."

"Did you think it would happen between us?"

"I didn't at first, but then I started to hope it would."

"Did it happen between you and Victoria?"

"No. I didn't like her that way. Hell, I barely liked her at all."

I laugh and start watching the movie again. After it finishes, Edward gets up and starts searching through my collection of dvds. Today is our day off. We decided that we haven't had one yet and it was about time we did. Edward starts to laugh.

"What?" I ask, he holds up a case and I look at the title. "So what?"

"It's kind of funny," he says, standing up and putting it in the player.

"Why?"

"It's kind of like… our story."

"Neither of us are a criminal…"

"Oh just shush and watch it," Edward says, sitting back down and wrapping an arm around me. I never though I'd be here, in my apartment, watching _Step Up_ with Edward. But, hey, Channing Tatum is a babe, so I'm okay with it.

"Don't drool over him," Edward scolds about half way into the movie. I look up at him and innocently bat my eye lashes. Then I turn my attention back to the screen.

"Don't be hard for her, then," I say, casually. He starts to choke on the sip of water he just had. Aha! He thought I didn't notice.

"Who said I was hard for her?" he whispers huskily in my ear. Oh God.

~*!*~

"Bella! How's your man candy?"

"Don't call him that Alice, or I'll start calling Jasper 'Tex' again."

"He doesn't mind being called that."

"Well Edward doesn't like being called 'man candy'."

"Whatevs, how's the routine coming along? Do we get a preview?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Don't whine, Alice, it's not lady like," I say. Alice scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Truth is… we uh, haven't gotten completely through the routine in a few days."

"What do you mean? I thought you said it was coming along well."

"It is, we have everything down, but when we practice… it's just the last few time we've practiced, uh…"

"End in sex?"

"Yeah." Alice squeals and it basically gives me a heart attack.

"That's so hot, Bella! I wish Jasper and I had something like that. Oh, I should start teaching him yoga."

"No mental images please, Alice."

"'And this is how you do down-ward dog, Jazzy'… Oh yes, I can see it now."

"And so can I!" I exclaim, covering my ears with my hands in a poor attempt to block out Alice's voice. I seriously did not need those images planted in my head.

"Oops, sorry Bella."

"Whatever." I uncover my ears but squeeze shut my eyes. I shake my head and try to think of something else. For some odd reason, I think of a turkey. Which reminds me that my dad called yesterday and I need to call him back.

"Hey, Alice, I have a phone call to make. I'll talk to you later."

"Tell Charlie I say 'hi'!"

"How did you-"

"It's a gift."

I stare at Alice and then walk to the office, mumbled about how strange she is and how it's not possible to see the future.

"Hello?" Dad answers on the third ring.

"Hi, Dad."

"Bella! So nice to hear from you. I was wondering if you'll be bringing a guest to Thanksgiving this year."

"I might," I say as I log into my account on the computer and see the picture of Edward and me. Alice took it; I'm wearing those stupid glasses. Edward likes my glasses though, so I guess they're not that bad.

"Really? Who is he?"

"Well, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm dancing again." There's silence on the other end of the phone. Dad knows I've had problems with stage fright. Heck, I'm sure he knows that I still do.

"Dad?"

"Are you, really?"

"Yeah."

"And you're… okay with everything?"

"I haven't actually done it in front of anyone yet. But there's an exhibition coming up and I'd like it if you came down to see."

"Are you dancing solo?"

"Well… no. I'm dancing with Edward Masen."

"Like 'Masen Gym'? That Masen? You're dancing with your boss?"

"No Dad, he's the boss's son." I sigh and open my email, looking over messages from clients and noticing one from Edward.

"Well, when is it?"

"October 31st."

"I'll check if I can make it."

"Swear?"

"I swear."

"Thanks Dad."

"Bye, Bells." He hangs up and I hang up the phone. I open Edward's email and read the short note he's sent.

_Bella, __there was an accident. I can't make practice tonight. I'll tell you more as soon as I can. –Edward_

An accident? What kind of accident? I pick up the phone and dial Edward's number. As the phone rings I feel my foot bouncing. How can he just say there's been an accident and expect me to sit around, wondering what's going on? His voicemail switches on and I hang up, feeling frustrated.

~*!*~

The knocking on my door scares me so much that I roll off the couch. I sit up and shake my head. The clock on the wall says that it's nearly ten o'clock. Who comes around, knocking on doors at ten o'clock at night? It could be a rapist. I read a story once about some guy who recorded the sound of crying babies so that sympathetic women would go outside to see what was going around. Then he would snatch them.

The person knocks again and I look around for something heavy. I tip toe into the kitchen and pick up the pan that I had used to make myself scrambled eggs for supper. I swing it a couple times and then start walking toward the door. Whoever it is knocks again and I curse myself for not moving out of this stupid apartment. Emmett and Rose told me the neighborhood was too sketchy.

"Bella," the person whispers hoarsely, knocking again. Wait a second; I know that voice.

"Edward?" I ask, looking through the peep hole and see him standing, looking disheveled, in the hall way. I unlock the door and open it. He looks tired, but I see the amused smirk on his face when he notices my frying pan.

"What?" I ask. He shakes his head and walks in. I shut and lock the door behind him. "You could've been a rapist."

"Yes, I'm sure all rapists knock on the doors of their unsuspecting victims." I glare at the back of his head and bring my frying pan back to the kitchen.

"So what's the accident?" I ask, sitting next to him on the couch.

"My parents were in a car crash."

"What?" I'm shocked. I realize that I've never even met Edward's parents; although, he hasn't met mine. But his live here, in Seattle, mine don't.

"Mom… she'll be okay. Dad was dead on the scene," he says numbly. I wrap my arms around him. I'm not sure how to comfort him. Nothing like this has happened to any of my friends before.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"It's okay. I love him, but we were never very close."

"Why is that?"

"He thought I should focus more on taking over the business instead of dance."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah."

"It may be a bad time for me to bring it up… but I talked to my dad today. He wanted to know if I would be bringing anyone to Thanksgiving this year. Maybe you and your mom could come."

"That would be nice, Bella." I look up at Edward, only to be met by his lovely green eyes filling with tears.

"We don't have to talk about it, if it's too soon," I say quietly.

"It's okay. I'll ask mom about it in a few days."

"Okay."

~*!*~

_October 29__th_

_I'm feeling sick. The fact that the performance is tomorrow is making me nervous. I know I've been working on my issues with stage fright, but I haven't actually done anything other than dance in front of Edward. Sure, he's been giving me pep talks. But it's different._

_I feel like the Wizard of Oz. a big phony, pretending to be something for someone. The Wizard pretended to be a wizard because that's what the people needed. I'm pretending to over come my stage fright because that's what Edward needs. He doesn't need any more let downs._

_It sucks._

~*!*~

"I'm going to be sick," I say on the car ride to the show. My dad is driving and he just shakes his head. After a moment he starts to laugh.

"You think this is funny?"

"You got yourself into this, Bells and now you have to keep the promise you made to that boy."

'That boy' is what Dad has been calling Edward. He keeps forgetting his name. It's kind of funny.

"Edward."

"Ah, yes, Edward. Well, in any case… I can tell you care about him. So you can't back out now, think of what it would do to him."

"Gee, thanks for the amazing pep talk, Dad."

"Just trying to help," he says with a laugh.

~*!*~

"Eddie!" a shrill voice exclaims. Edward and I are stretching back stage and I can see his expression darken. I raise and eye brow and he shakes his head slightly.

"Victoria," he says stiffly when a red head approaches us. She leans in and kisses him on each cheek. Bitch.

"You're dancing solo tonight I hear."

"No, actually I have a new partner." Victoria finally notices me and I swear she snorts.

"Well, good luck with that." Then she walks off. I'll kill her. If I hadn't already destroyed my nails from biting them so much, I'd use them to scratch her eyes out.

"Calm yourself, Bella," Edward whispers in my ear. I close my eyes and nod my head. Calm myself. It can't be that hard, can it?

~*!*~

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan," says the announcer.

"I told you your full name would sound so much elegant," Edward whispers.

"Shut up," I say quickly before we make our way out onto the stage.

"Just look at me," he says as we take our spot on stage. The way he has choreographed this, I'm facing stage left, my side is toward the audience. I feel myself wanting to glance over at them. In my peripheral vision I see their blurry outline. I thank God that my nearsightedness limits how much of them I can see. It was Edward's idea for me not to wear my contacts tonight.

The music begins and I feel its usual hold take over me. I move my body, as practiced hundreds of times over the past weeks. I feel Edward's hands, guiding me, catching me. We move as a unit, together in every possible way. I can see him; I can barely see the audience. It's like we're back in the gym, in our own peaceful world.

The music is nearly over. Not only do I hear it, I feel it. Every part of my body, yes that includes my soul, aches from the emotion in the music and the dance. I never knew that getting over my fear would be as easy as simply not seeing them anymore. It was that simple. Well, that and the fact that I'm so comfortable with Edward by my side.

I feel myself curtsey. There are people cheering. I look at the crowd but can only see the first row or two. I look at Edward and he wraps his arm around my waist. We walk off stage and keep going. I figured we would stand around by the other dancers but he's taking me somewhere.

"Edward, where are we going?" I ask. He silently hands me my glasses. Where did those come from?

"I wanted to be alone with you for a moment," he says softly. Well we're definitely alone. I don't see anyone at all.

"Okay."

"I need you to know something. No matter what happens I-"

"There you two are, they're announcing winners," a woman with a head set one says as she starts ushering us back the way we came.

Back on stage people clap as one of the judges walks up with envelopes in his hands. Other people follow behind him carrying bouquets of flowers. The judge looks at me, probably scrutinizing my glasses; I feel myself blush. Edward holds my hand and we face the people. Now that I can see better, I can see my dad, smiling broadly at me.

"Third place, Victoria and James Nomad," says the judge. Ew; they don't deserve to win anything.

"Second place, Angela Weber." She was a solo dancer and I really liked what I saw of her routine. She was so graceful and beautiful. Edward's grip on my hand tightens.

"First place; Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." Okay, at first I thought that was a joke. Until, Edward's arms wrapped around me and he picked me up off the floor.

He was laughing and soon it became infectious. He twirled me around and people clapped. A couple people patted us on the back once it was safe enough to approach with out getting kicked by my swinging legs. We're handed flowers, but Edward doesn't let me go. He crushes them between us and kisses me. There's cooing and awing, but I don't hear it. All I hear is Edward, whispering, "I love you."

~*!*~

I didn't say it back. Instead, I nodded numbly and walked offstage. I met my dad by the car. He wanted to know what was going on, what had happened on stage. I told him it was nothing and asked him to just bring me home. Suddenly, I didn't want to go out for a celebratory dinner with Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Now, I sit on my couch and wipe angrily at tears that run down my face. Why didn't I say it back? I know I feel it. There's love for him inside of me. It goes deep, all the way down to my toes. It throbs every time I see him smirk, or his green eyes glint.

I run my hands through my hair and pick up my journal. I think there's something that's keeping me from saying it back; I just have to let him know before I leave.

~*!*~

_October 31__st_

_You told me that you loved me tonight, Edward. I was stunned and I didn't return it. I feel sorry that I didn't; you deserved me to._

_You asked me why I wrote in my journal once. At the time, I thought it was to get over my fears. Stage fright, you know? But I don't think that's it. Something in my head just clicked and I realize I need closure. So I'm going home now. I'll come back when I've finished with what I need to do. But for now, this will be good bye. I hope that you're not angry with me when I come back._

_Love Always, Me_

I leave the journal open on the coffee table and grab my small bag. I lock my apartment door and don't look back. I need to go to Forks. There's something there that needs to be taken care of.

~*!*~

"I danced in front of people. It was magical," I say. Who am I kidding? He can't hear me. Only the birds can hear me. I sit on the cold, hard ground and lean against the tree. I close my eyes and think about why I came here. It's been longer than I thought it would be, but I think I'll go back after Thanksgiving.

A twig snaps and my eyes fly open. Being in the cemetery gives me the creeps sometimes. I look around and see someone walking toward me, a hood pulled up and their shoulders hunched. I bite my lip, nervously.

"Wanna explain what you're doing in a grave yard?" asks the person when he stops in front of me. He takes off his hood and I can't believe it's really him.

"Wanna tell me what you're doing in this graveyard, Edward?"

"Coming to get you, your dad says supper is getting cold."

"Dad cooked?"

"He's getting ready for Thursday."

"Oh." I look up into his green eyes. There are questions there, and sadness; but behind it all I can see the same Edward that I knew before. I pat the ground next to me. I wait for a minute after he sits down before starting.

"See that grave?" I point to it and he looks.

"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah."

"So, what about him?"

"He was my best friend. Ever since we were little, we were inseparable. He didn't tease me about my stage fright and it felt so right to be with him. He was the first boy I kissed, the one I lost my virginity to. We were each other's firsts for everything."

"So what happened?"

"He said he'd never leave me. And then he did. One night, after we slept together, he left. He had never done that before. He always stayed until the morning. But he left and on his way home, he got in a car accident and died."

Yeah, I said I didn't know a friend who was lost in a car accident. I never said I didn't know anyone who had died in one. I don't know how to comfort someone for it; I just know how to be comforted for it. Making sense? I wait for Edward to take in what I've said.

"I still don't get why you left," he says slowly.

"I needed closure. After Jake died I never really sat down and thought about it. I just withdrew even more into myself. Became shyer, and a bit less trusting. Then I met you and when I told you I wouldn't quit on you; it basically meant I'd never leave you. Because I know what it's like to be left alone. Am I making sense?"

"A little."

"Well anyway, I'm better now." I stand up and offer my hand to Edward. He chuckles as I help him up off the ground.

"So you're coming back?"

"I said I wouldn't quit on you."

"Does this mean you'll still dance with me?" Edward asks hopefully. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile up at him.

"Of course, I'll still dance with you. Can't have you dancing with other girls. I'll get jealous."

"You'd be jealous of me dancing with other girls? Why?"

"Because I love you." Before he can say anything else, I kiss him.

~*!*~

"Happy Thanksgiving," Dad says cheerily. We have a good turn out this year. Alice has come, like usual and this year she brought Jasper with her. Rose and Emmett are here, as well as Rose's parents and Billy Black. The grown ups have been long time friends with my Dad. And there are two new additions this year. Edward and his mom have joined us.

I dig into my turkey; it's the one thing that my dad cooks to perfection. I think that's why this is his favorite holiday.

"Bella," Dad raises his eye brows at me from the other end of the table. It's something new this year. Usually he makes a toast. But this year, he says that with my 'new found' confidence, I should do it. I push my glasses further up my nose and smirk.

"Everyone, I'd like to make a toast… of sorts," I say awkwardly, standing up and looking at the guests. Emmett snickers and I swear Rose kicks him underneath the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I already started eating, but Dad wanted me to say a few words." I laugh a little and look around, wondering what you're supposed to say during something like this.

"Well, I guess I should say thanks. I'm grateful for everything that's happened to me. It hasn't always been expected, but life is crazy like that. I'm thankful for new friends," I look at Jasper, Edward and his mother, Elizabeth. "And I'm thankful for old friends." I look at Rose, my oldest friend at this table, and then I look at Alice and Emmett.

"I'm thankful for family." I look at my Dad, who smiles at me, encouraging me to go on.

"But right now, I'm thankful for love most of all. For the confidence it has given me and the people it has brought to me." I look at everyone when I say this, but mostly I look at Edward. He smiles at me and I nod my head.

"Dig in, everyone, cooking this great from Charlie only comes once a year," I say with a smirk.

"She's lying!" Dad says, laughing. Billy and Rose's parents tease him about how what I've said is true.

I sit back down and everyone starts eating. The hum of conversation fills the air. Utensils clink and people are laughing. I look to my right when I feel a hand on my knee. Edward grins at me and winks. I was right to sign my message to him in my journal the way I did. I will love him always.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>So this idea came to me after seeing a banner by Le_Crepuscule in TwiFicPics's weekly banner challenge. I've adopted the banner (link will be on my profile) and I wrote this. I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**~EM~**


End file.
